The present invention relates to physically modified sago starch which exhibits an increased onset of gelatinization temperature and controlled viscosity development, yet retains significant viscosity, the process of making such starch, and the use thereof.
It is known that starch can be used to add texture to products by taking advantage of its viscosifying properties. For example, starch is used in sauces and gravies, soups, creamers, salad dressings, and other food and industrial products to thicken or even gel the products and provide a variety of functionality.